User talk:Ajax 013/Archive17
Que debo hacer? Querido Señor Ajax, What the deuce am I supposed ta do? You killed one idea, you indirectly killed another, and I needs help on how should I start? Should I make Juan? A ship? The overly profane sweeties man? A sangheili mech? This is teh fanfic bu' I got nada Juan-a2401 22:58, March 30, 2010 (UTC) (I did it for the lulz) PS: are there any private military companies that have been created by any user? I am thinking of creating one for PROJECT: Necros. I would also need to create a few new weapons for the Outer Bushworld Defence Gravity Is there gravity on ships in the 27th century? Especially on freighters/modified freighters? It'd be for the volunteer defense corps. Loyal to your Spartans/UNSC. Imma be finished. Juan-a2401 23:14, April 1, 2010 (UTC) (DO IT FOR TEH LULZ) spartan design When you got time can you make me a spartan picture using this armour model: , the Battle Rifle 09 with a aocg scope and a grip, the M108A1 Close Assault Weapon System and the Sniper Rifle System 99G-S3 Anti-Material with a sniper scope.CF 13:44, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Request to join Necros Creation of a minor Kig-Yar pirate fleet Hello Ajax I have a request. Since I have created my first NEAR complete article, can I give my militia something to fight against? Like some Kig-Yar pirates, or some rebels. I would be happy to create a new pirate based off of your creation. I know you will probably want me to do something else, but the kig-yar will not be related in any way to your pirates, at all. I will just use your page as a guideline. Btw, how many crewmrmbets should a frigate have. What do Kig-Yar ships look like?I only thought it was right for the people with the banhammer. Oh yeah: what do their ships look like? Please reply as soon as possible!Juan-a2401 03:52, April 3, 2010 (UTC) She walked, through bullets and haze, I asked her to stop, I begged her to stay. But she pressed on so I lifted my gun an I fired away. RE: Stims Just screwing around..... Since your busy all the time and I was bored I wanted to propose this for a helmet. It has a resemblence to an odst's helmet, and to Kat's helmet. Could be used for jump variant? I don't know, if you like it you can have it. If you think it's a terrible blight upon this earth, then go ahead and delete it. I would like to have an answer though. Respectfully,--Den fryktedehodet 17:33, April 5, 2010 (UTC) spartan and platoon do i need to move my platoon to a squadron?ni suppos it yes but i just want your authorization CF 14:16, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Fix Please? I would like the following articles re-canonized, provided they are within canon rules. 1) L56A2 Light Machine Gun 2)ODST Drop Group 12 3)Operation Legends If you can do that it would be great.--Bobzombie 06:02, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks.--Hey look a cabin maybe we can OH GOD MY INTESTINES ARE ON THE FLOOR! 11:48, April 13, 2010 (UTC) New Requests I have some new requests for two new characters Kevin Johnson and Alias Jackson. And two more ships the UNSC Sanguine, and the UNSC Storm Bringer. Second Lieutenant Keith Johnson com link 02:26, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Operation FIRE Can I make two SPARTANs and to shortsword pilots (and a new squardron) for Operation HELLFIRE? Oh okay. Thanks. But I'm a bit of a photoshop noob, which leaves me with not much option. And how do you change the name of the page again? Norman-123 03:35, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh alright then. I changed it. Also, I created a few other SPARTANS. I moved them to Ghost Company. But is it okay if I fill up the CO and XO of kite platoon? Norman-123 08:39, April 19, 2010 (UTC) I am aware of that. I want to take up a empty space for the CO and XO for a section. That would make a 2ndLt and a GYSGT. Norman-123 12:31, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Not Operation Fire, but still Necros related Also, can I create an additional ship? I want to have a few of my SPARTANs have a mass escape attempt that involves hijacking a frigate on low readyness status (ie. most of the crew is on shore leave, meeting with family and friends, blowing their salary and the like) Norman-123 14:40, April 23, 2010 (UTC) A Little Help on Lambda Company Hellfire hello i wanna join hellfire but am i just supposed to write my character,faction,rank and weapons like that? oh well plz answer fast =PDarkness is everywhere, You dont know it but, Darkness is everywhere 17:19, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Custom weapon Picture Borrowing Necros Brute Questions FFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUU http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Type-33_Direct_Energy_Cannon_%28Light%29 http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Type_33_Energy_Manipulator FFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUU No, i didn't copy you. I'm simply unlucky. Please don't get mad. RE and pic usage Invitation to Infected Want to be Infected? Hope to see you join in the coming days! Rawr, CT Sig small Regarding Bear Sqn Ok, I've made a few changes to Bear Squadron, so you're welcome to take a look at it. I've moved the two SPARTAN-IVs from the HQ det to Section Leader roles and I've restructured the third Section to include an ASP Section. I did delete the Weapons section, but I'm rather wont to do so, since I think there's still some case for light mortars and other crew-served weapons to be present at the squadron/platoon level. It isn't how it's done in real life, but admittedly, the Spartan-IV program is already very different from a modern Marine regiment. Let me know if there's any other changes you'd recommend me to make. FightWithHonor Contact me Permission A while back on this page, LOMI put up this quote by you that I particularly liked as a joke about Rule 34. I would like to know if I could have your permssion to see if I could get this quote put up on the Rule 34 page on Trope Wiki, or TV Tropes Wiki. I think it's a pretty funny a appropiate quote given the horrors of Rule 34 and it's either this or the current quote on "goat pornography." Observe. http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/RuleThirtyFour }} Request Wondering... Could I use your Angels Wing(with a modified name) company? Oh, and can you fix up a image of, like a metal Werewolf? Something like the pic above will do. If so, I'll give credit, and I'll be really gratefull--†hë Ηa∫ƒβ∫ΩΩd †→† 16:02, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :(In response to what Ajax said on my Talk) Would it help if I said, PLEASE? And it says so on your user page.--†hë Ηa∫ƒβ∫ΩΩd †→† 17:38, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::(^^)Fine. Goodbye. --†hë Ηa∫ƒβ∫ΩΩd †→† 18:02, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Vorenus Vanguards I failed When I said goodbye, I hadn't seen Operation: SAVIOUR, and I have to admit, I wish I had submitted this first! So, I am sorry for what I said and am wondering if Dylan's squad could participate(And don't try disowning it, I saw the property template.). Dylan's squad members is already up there. But at the moment it's being edited. --†hë Ηa∫ƒβ∫ΩΩd †→† 21:55, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Edited 20:31, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Signature Help I was wondering how you do the speech bubble signature because I don't know how to one.Is there a page I'm not finding?I'm kind of new here and have only submitted two creations,the RCG and the M-207 Tiger.So can you give me a hand?Killerlance 00:53, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :The template they use is Template:TalkTextReg. Just add in those parameters. An example of a simple working signature would be Template:Hyper Zergling. -Sketchist 01:02, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Spartan-IVs Season Three Admin Award Post it where you would like it! Or don't post it at all, it's up to you.}} Is this spot taken? Hello, Mr. Ajax. I was wondering, since I signed up for Necros (bad idea, i know), may I create a S4? Or are they all finished? Thank you. Juan-a2401 20:58, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Your Probation 4. A quote which relates to probably every single point I made above. This is a public "office" that you were elected to, you don't have the choice of not talking to any particular user or "group". It's one of the key-points as to why were putting you on probation in the first place. Halo Fanon isn't some wealthy social club for those with power (Administrators) and with money (veteran users), it's complete with all types of users who need people's help. And they largely turn to the Administration when that happens, and when one of our own neglects his duties to help his or her fellow users, it casts a bad reputation upon the rest of the team. Again, as you've declined this probation, which again...doesn't matter, the Administration will either consider a removal of userrights for a one month probation or move to conduct a public vote for the permanent removal of your Administrator status. As for having a life and a wiki to manage....what an immature and ironic thing to say.}} Srs Reply to Things, and Stuff Akward Indeed All this doesn't really matter that much to me, so long as Jared gets to leave Necros (which he wants) and me, Lomi and 501's characters get to stay (like we want). If I get to make a suggestion; if Jared wants Leonidans, a second page could be set up ("The Leonidans (S-091/UniverseName)"). Then Jared has his Leonidans in his universe, and the other Leonidan collaborators get their Leonidans in Necros universe. Just something to consider, maybe? On other notes, thanks for the welcome. And I'll try to convince Angel to leave the blood-flowing in Dragon Age once in a while; then Bac will come along (ZOMG, it'd be like a second Matt Clan invasion, wouldn't it?). Also, I'll post my first post on HELLFIRE later today me thinks (though my storytelling writing is still crap). Also, I'm curious; what will happen to Indigo now? Not that I want to claim it, mind you: I've got too many companies as it is and no more Spartan-IIs to spare anyhow. If somebody that is not you has to claim it, let it be someone else :) And then there's Joker which appears fully abandoned (once again, I don't want/need it). Junk "Civility" personally, i think all of this "civility" stuff is bull. why are we not allowed to express ourselves? i'll admit, the only way i know how to express myself is cussing, but still. maybe im overthinking it a bit, but it's that kind of thing... Spike Ambrose 22:23, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Ghost Company Courtesy Heads-up Possible Necros-ish Pic Dude somebody seems to be stealing your art.... Like, seriously....--Den fryktedehodet 11:01, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :Ooh, shits gunna' hit the fan now. I wonder how the guy who's taking the pictures will react to this? INB4 epic denial. Before I post my story... I thought it would be best to ask an opinion of an Admin before I go posting anything huge, seeing as this is quite a formal website and I don't want to stroke the fur the wrong way (by that I mean I don't want to cause a huge fuss). I see that yous allow humor stories here, so long as the template is used (good idea btw). The story I wish to show here is somewhat old though and the earlier chapters are probably considered out of date. Having not written much after Halo 3 either, the latest chapters are also a bit behind. Getting to the point though I was hoping if you or perhaps another admin (not saying other users couldn't, but being that admins run the site your opinions would be greatly appreciated) could examine the first chapter and tell me if you think it would be suitable to be posted here under the Humor template. The earlier chapters (the first 5 or so) are more grammatically incorrect than the newer versions, as the fiction was written over several years with a gap inbetween. However it is likely I will edit each chapter before posting, to improve the flow and general appearance of the story. Oops, how stupid of me, I nearly forgot the link to the first chapter: Gruntish Chapter 1: The Food Nipple If you believe the story to be unsuitable for posting, that's fine, I won't press the matter. Thanks for your time, regards, Zara E 13:42, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Re: Fanon Howdy! I was recomended to leave responses to conversations on the other person's talk page, so I copied and paste this from my own talk page where you responded to my above request: ::Thank you for taking the time to review it. May I please ask what were the main things that stuck out which you think would likely be best to be revised? (only that which you can remember off the top of your head, I don't want to use too much more of your time). Again thanks for your time, it was much appreciated. Kind regards, Zara E 05:53, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Necros Request S.P.A.R.T.A.N IV Program I changed the 'N' aspect, so be happy. Killjax •''' Wiki Page PSION Calling Noble Team NECROS... Hey, Ajax i new and need help starting a fanon if you could offer me some otherworldly(doesn't have to be that good) advice it would be much appreciated, thx! oh before i forget can i join the necros war thingy I have a question. First Off! Thank You very much you will not be disappointed second of,for the Machina where did you get those pics from,third on the list well brainstorming ideas ps. you are a big inspiration for me Chen-179 00:56, June 30, 2010 (UTC)Chen-179 Civility Warning 2/3 DHW Now that we have presented our arguments and rebutted each other until our heads are sore, what do we do now?--The All-knowing Sith'ari 14:56, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Question My apologies My sincere apologies. The unfortunate word-for-wordness has been removed from both articles. I only thought it a very good idea.--The All-knowing Sith'ari 16:21, July 9, 2010 (UTC)